


Shingeki no Natsu

by KarainRed (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-06 00:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/KarainRed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sweat pooled in the small of Mike's back as he laid on the floor of his apartment, listening to the shaky rattle of old air conditioners and wishing the heat would take a vacation. His apartment offered no mercy from the summer heat wave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shingeki no Natsu

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SnK Roleplayer Secret Santa organized by shinymetalwings, this fanfic was written for irl-mike-zakarius, who requested any variety of Mike/Hanji. Well, I certainly hope I was able to at least deliver that much! (Leave it to me to write summerfic about heat waves in the dead of a chilly-as-frick winter.)

With every day that passed the fluid in the thermometer climbed higher in its glass prison. Summer always meant heat, discomfort, suffering, but this was ridiculous. Accompanied by the rattling of less-than-effective air conditioners and the endless drone of cicadas, the television rambled on about how this was the fifth day of the seemingly endless heat wave. With a sigh, Mike reached for the remote. Turning off the television did little to bring actual silence to the room, though he couldn’t say he’d expected it to. Shifting, he draped his arm over his eyes.

When a knock sounded from the direction of the door, sharp and insistent, the blond could barely motivate himself just to turn over and look at it. The last knock was followed by a stretch of silence, but just as Mike was beginning to hope that his visitor had left it resumed again. He finally sat up, figuring that whoever it was wouldn’t easily take being ignored as an answer. He heard the doorknob turn as he got his feet up underneath himself, standing as the door was opened as far as the chain lock would allow it.

“Heeey, Mike! Wanna run with me to the convenience store?”

He should have known it would be Hanji. A smile came unbidden to his lips as he moved to grab a shirt and pull it over his head. Moving to step into his shoes and pull them up over his heel, the woman at his door continued to appeal to him even as he was getting ready.

“It’ll be great! You know how they say convenience store air conditioning is the best, right?”

Ah, so now she was appealing to the part of him that was desperate to escape the heat of their apartment building. He wasn’t going to tell her no anyway, but he let her continue as he grabbed his wallet.

“We can pick up some ice cream, maybe some snacks, a couple drinks-”

Mike cut her off as he closed the door, removing the chain and stepping back before Hanji could throw the door open right into his face (she’d done it before, and Mike learned fast). When the woman saw him standing before her already dressed and ready to go, her expression broke into a satisfied smile. It wasn’t as though he was dressed to impress — a t-shirt, shorts, and sandals — and apparently that was enough for Hanji as she grabbed his wrist and pulled him out of his apartment. She’d have dragged him straight down the hall if he hadn’t dug his feet in, taking the time to lock the door behind himself before giving in to follow after her. He was grateful that by the time they reached the street level Hanji was willing to match his lazy shuffle, walking alongside him with all the cheer of summer.

“How has work been?” It was a boring question, mundane and simple. It was the sort of question you asked someone when you didn’t know anything else to ask. Mike was fond of it, however. Hanji loved her work and always had plenty to say about it, and for such a normal question, it did a wonderful job of getting her talking. He took the permitted time for his own silence to take in his companion’s own outfit for fighting the heat.

Her hair was still wet, so she must have taken a shower before coming to invite him out. Normally she’d have her hair in a ponytail, and it was strange to see her going without it, but he couldn’t say he minded the long brown locks drying in messy waves across her shoulders. She wore a sundress, another item Mike wouldn’t have expected of Hanji on a normal day, and slip-on shoes. He supposed neither of them wanted to put forward much more effort than what was socially acceptable when it was this hot.

It made him wonder if she was even wearing-

“So the two of us, me and that body-snatcher that took over Levi’s body, ran out of there like two bats out of hell, and-”

Wait… _what_?

“Hanji?”

“I was wondering how long it would take!” The woman turned to him with a grin, but her eyes seemed to reflect something more, like she knew what Mike had been thinking. He sheepishly averted his own gaze as she continued. “I know work isn’t that interesting of a subject, but if you’re going to ask then you can at least pay attention.”

“Sorry.” It was a reflexive answer, Mike still unwilling to look her way and instead drawing attention to the visible sign of the convenience store. “We’re almost there, though.”

She let him slide this time. He wondered if he would get so lucky again. The convenience store was safety, however, as she moved away from him almost immediately. Mike remained at the entrance for an extra few moments, taking in the chilled air conditioning of the building before he moved to pick out his own purchases. He didn’t put himself to any rush, taking advantage of the relief from the summer heat as he debated over one beer versus another or a larger bag of potato chips versus two different brands of smaller bags. He eventually made his way to the front of the store to find Hanji already waiting on him, two bags in one hand and ice cream in the other.

“Beer and potato chips, really?”

Mike couldn’t help shrugging his shoulders as he lifted them onto the counter so that the cashier could ring him up. “I went shopping yesterday. You gonna share that ice cream?”

Of course she would. And just the same, he would gladly open his fridge to whatever fancies Hanji had once she came over to his apartment for movies, once the sun set and the temperature dropped (if only marginally).

“Sure, but you’re carrying one of my bags.”

He didn’t think it was so bad of a deal, not when he leaned down for a bite and was answered with chilled lips pressed to his.


End file.
